Rosas
by Mist221b
Summary: John despierta una mañana notando el aroma inconfundible de Sherlock, pero Sherlock está muerto ¿no? Una rosa roja en su cama le hará plantearse las cosas. ¿Que pasara cuando Sherlock finalmente vuelva? .Post-Reichenbach. Two-shot participante en el Desafío 'De Amores y Desamores' del Foro I'm Sherlocked.
1. Chapter 1

**Fe.**

_"La certeza en lo incierto"_

_"Es la expectativa segura de las cosas que se esperan, la demostración evidente de realidades aunque no se contemplen"_

* * *

**Volviendo a creer**

* * *

Ahora las noches eran odiosas, si antes John pensaba que sus noches eran malas, con todas esas pesadillas sobre la guerra, se equivocaba. Las noches que sufría John desde hace casi un año sí que lo eran.

Apenas lograba dormirse y cuando lo hacía nuevas pesadillas acudían a su cabeza, aunque a veces no era así, a veces tan solo eran sueños felices donde Sherlock aun estaba junto a él, y eso posiblemente era lo peor de todo, no era agradable despertarse y recordar que estaba solo.

A veces le costaba recordar que Sherlock se había suicidado, a veces tardaba unos segundos, en otras ocasiones unos minutos y en raras ocasiones hasta horas.

Por eso cuando John se despertó aquella mañana, pronto, demasiado pronto teniendo encuentra a qué hora había conseguido dormirse, no le extraño oler esa dulce esencia a la que tan acostumbrado estaba antes.

John se estiro sintiéndose igual o peor que cuando se fue a la cama aquella noche. Se restregó los ojos con ambas manos y se quedo tumbado en la cama hasta sentirse un poco más despierto.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía aspiro llenando completamente sus pulmones y disfrutando del olor que había en su habitación.

Sherlock debía haber entrado en su habitación, se dijo sin darse cuenta, se levanto de la cama y sin acordarse aun bajo las escaleras para ir al baño.

-¿Sherlock…? –pregunto John con voz ronca, y nada más hacerlo John se acordó – Mierda…

John sintió su corazón encogerse, sus ojos volvieron a escocerle como era costumbre, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Está en mi cabeza, tan solo está en mi cabeza. Él está muerto… -murmuro John aun con los ojos cerrados.

Los volvió a abrir, suspiro y se dio media vuelta en dirección al baño. Tenía que ir trabajar en la clínica, no podía llegar tarde.

* * *

Olvidando el nuevo incidente de esa mañana John se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación para otra horrible noche.

Nada más que cuatro horas después se despertó, esta vez John lo hizo recordando a Sherlock y a su maldito suicidio. Por eso esta vez John se sintió perturbado al volver a reconocer el olor que indudablemente era de Sherlock, ayer ni siquiera le había dado vueltas al asunto, le había echado las culpas a su cabeza y lo había dejado pasar.

Pero ahora, totalmente dueño de su mente John sabía que no se lo estaba imaginando, el olor de Sherlock, no la colonia sino su esencia, estaba en el ambiente.

El corazón de John comenzó a ir rápido, ¿podría ser posible?

-¡Sherlock! –grito bajando las escaleras.

Llego al salón pero este estaba vacío, al igual que la cocina. Pero el olor aun estaba allí, John no podía estar imaginándoselo.

John jadeo intentando recuperar el aliento, había bajado demasiado deprisa las escaleras. John contemplo el salón una última vez antes de girarse hacia su evidente objetivo. La habitación de Sherlock, donde en solo ocasiones de absoluto dolor y duelo se había permitido entrar.

Esta estaba vacía, cosa que decepciono a la vez que no sorprendió a John, la verdad es que no sabía que se había esperado, ¿Qué Sherlock hubiera aparecido de la nada diciéndole que no estaba muerto? Bah, definitivamente debería empezar a plantearse su vida de nuevo e huir de aquella maldita casa llena de recuerdos.

John volvió a cerrar los ojos y prepararse de nuevo mentalmente. Se dio media vuelta y con los hombros hundidos y a un paso deprimente John volvió a subir a su habitación.

No paso más allá del marco de la puerta, John se quedo quieto observando la rosa roja que estaba en su almohada, la rosa roja que hace unos minutos no estaba.

John abrió fuertemente los ojos, de repente respirar costaba horrores, ni siquiera sus piernas o sus brazos parecían responderle.

Era imposible. No, imposible no, era improbable. Muy improbable.

Las rodillas de John empezaron a temblar y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano John consiguió dar un paso hacia su cama.

La rosa roja en su mano parecía demasiada perfecta para estar allí, demasiado irreal. Era fresca, de un rojo intenso y con sus pétalos perfectamente colocados, en perfecta armonía.

John se llevo la rosa a su nariz para aspirar su aroma, sus ojos se cerraron en el proceso llenándole de satisfacción. Cuando alejo la rosa de su cara pareció volver al mundo real.

-¿Sherlock? –pregunto en voz alta con el corazón en la garganta.

John recorrió su habitación con el corazón latiéndole a mil, pero Sherlock, si había sido él y si había estado en su habitación ya no estaba. Con un suspiro de resignación John abandono con rapidez su habitación sin soltar la rosa.

-¡Señora Hudson! –grito bajando las escaleras hasta el piso de su casera.

La puerta de la mujer se abrió justo cuando John llego a ella.

-John, querido, buenos días –le saludo la señora Hudson, aun estaba en su bata pero parecía que se había despertado desde hacía ya un tiempo - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

John le mostro la rosa sin decir una palabra. El rostro de la señora Hudson se ilumino con una radiante sonrisa.

-Me la han dejado en la cama –comento John rápidamente, no quería malentendidos.

-¡Oh, suertudo! –exclamo sin abandonar su sonrisa – veo que alguien se ha acordado de ti en estas fechas, más le vale que a mi Marx no se le olvid…

-¿Estas fechas? –pregunto John interrumpiéndola, la quería mucho y por eso especialmente no le hacía mucha gracia saber de sus amores, además de que estaba impaciente, muy impaciente.

-Catorce de febrero, querido, San Valentín –le respondió ella sin sentirse ofendida por haber sido cortada – el día de los enamorados.

-Bien, si…correcto –murmuro John tragando saliva - ¿Por casualidad no habrá oído a alguien subir?

La señora Hudson negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento querido, pero no he oído a nadie –le dijo pasándole una mano por el brazo - ¿No sabes quién es tu admiradora secreta? O admirador, por supuesto–rio ella.

John negó con la cabeza bajándola en el proceso. Su mirada se poso en la rosa, en una rosa que había aparecido en su cama después de que él creyese haber olido a Sherlock y hubiera salido corriendo de su habitación, y ahora encima se enteraba que era 14 de febrero.

No eran más de las siete de la mañana y su cabeza ya le iba a explotar.

-Bueno, gracias señora Hudson – le sonrió John débilmente – feliz día – susurro dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

La señora Hudson se despidió de él con otro beso y se metió en su casa. John se quedo frente a las escaleras aun sosteniendo la rosa en sus manos.

No sabía si creerse su propia teoría, al fin y al cabo era absurda. Pero si fuera verdad, si de verdad Sherlock estuviera vivo, ¿a qué fin le dejaba una rosa roja en ese día?

John sacudió la cabeza alejando sus pensamientos, tratando de mantener a raya a los sentimientos.

Subió las escaleras con calma, se haría el desayuno, vería un poco la tele y cuando fuera la hora se iría al trabajo.

Pero una vez más sus planes se vieron chafados al cruzar el marco de la puerta y entrar en el salón. A primera vista John no noto nada, es más ni siquiera noto nada raro al ver a la calavera en la repisa de la chimenea.

Y justo cuando iba a entrar en la cocina John recordó que la calavera había esto en el sofá en vez que en la chimenea antes de bajar a ver a la señora Hudson. Y allí había estado toda la noche.

John se dio la vuelta lentamente sin atrever siquiera a parpadear.

_Cuando has eliminado lo imposible, lo que queda, aunque improbable, tiene que ser verdad. _La voz de Sherlock apareció en su cabeza, clara como el primer día poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Una prueba, Sherlock le había dado una prueba, sabía que John dudaría con una simple rosa, y le había dado lo que necesitaba para creer que vivía.

Era absurdo, y quizás tiempo atrás John se hubiera sentido ridículo, pero desde que se había ido a vivir con Sherlock el cambio de posición de una calavera, añadido a la rosa, era una prueba lo suficientemente solida para que John creyera en él, que creyera que estaba vivo. Le había devuelto la fe en él, porque aunque nunca había dejado de creer en él ahora tenia fe de que estaba en algún lado y de que volvería.

John sonrió ampliamente como hacía meses que no lo hacía.

-Te esperare, pedazo de idiota –murmuro.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, mañana subiré la segunda parte :3

Hay muchas definiciones de fe, pero yo he elegido esta :/ no quería meterme en temas religiosos ni nada por el estilo, y la mayoría de definiciones de fe hace referencia a la religión xd.

Ñañañañañañaña en el próximo aparecerá Sherlock.

_Sentimiento siguiente: ¡ALEGRIA!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Alegría**

_"Sentimiento de placer que tiene una persona cuando se produce un suceso favorable o cuando obtiene una cosa que deseaba"_

* * *

_3 años después_

* * *

La risa de ambos resonó por todo el pasillo, los dos se apoyaron en la pared como siempre solían hacer, antes y después del regreso de Sherlock, era como una especie de ritual cuando acababan una persecución o simplemente un caso.

-¡Tendrías que haber visto la cara de Anderson! – rio Sherlock dejando apoyar su cabeza en la pared.

John se giro hacia él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Suficiente con ver la de Donovan –respondo John sin apartar la vista de Sherlock.

-Golpe bajo, aunque siga prefiriendo ver y hacer sufrir a Anderson más que a Donovan –comento sin abandonar la sonrisa.

-No puedo creer que tengas a Anderson en una posición de favoritismo – dijo John con maldad mirándole con diversión.

Sherlock se giro hacia él con cara de susto y con una ceja levantada. John no pudo evitar reírse de esa ridícula expresión.

-Golpe muy bajo, doctor –gruño Sherlock con un brillo en los ojos que no pudo más que divertir y asustar a John – demasiado bajo, pagaras por esto.

John puso cara de interrogación pero gracias a su entrenamiento en el ejército pudo esquivar el ataque hacia su persona de Sherlock, quien para atacarle había intentado aplacarle con todo su cuerpo.

John se escabullo rápidamente deslizándose por debajo de la axila de Sherlock y salio corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¡No habías contado con un detalle! –exclamo John en su huida, Sherlock le pisaba los talones detrás de él - ¡Soy escurridizo!

-¡Lo que eres es bajito John! –oyó decir a Sherlock detrás de él.

John corrió hasta la sala donde podría esquivar a Sherlock y con suerte placarle el mismo. Entro por la puerta frente a la escalera directo a la sala y preparado para su ataque.

-No soy bajito, lo que pasa es que tú eres condenadamente alto –gruño John ofendido dándose la vuelta.

Cuál fue su sorpresa de que Sherlock no le había seguido. John se quedó mirando la puerta por donde había entrado extrañado y antes de que pudiera ponerse de nuevo en guardia la figura de su amigo apareció por la cocina yendo rápidamente hacia él.

Sherlock se precipito contra él y ambos acabaron en el suelo.

-No deberías bajar la guardia soldado –dijo Sherlock con chulería.

John le miro mal antes de darse cuenta de que aunque Sherlock le tuviera preso entre él y el suelo sus manos seguían estando libres.

-Y tú deberías asegurarte de que tu preso está perfectamente controlado–le respondió John lamiéndose los labios.

Sherlock le miro a los ojos, y por tan solo un momento su mirada se torno confusa y sus ojos bajaron hacia los labios de John, tan solo un segundo, pero John lo capto y antes de siquiera pensar en el porqué de esa acción, coloco sus manos en la cintura de Sherlock y con fuerza rodo hacia la derecha dejando a Sherlock debajo de él.

-Y tampoco deberías distraerte –sonrió John.

Sherlock no le dijo ni una palabra, tan solo se le quedo mirando fijamente. John se sintió incomodo, de repente recordó en qué posición estaban y que cuerpo estaba presionado con él suyo.

-Creo…creo que debería irme a dormir –murmuro John perdiendo la sonrisa.

Sherlock asintió sin dejar de mirarle con los ojos entrecerrado.

-Bien, correcto –murmuro John para sí poniéndose de pie.

-Buena jugada John –comento Sherlock levantándose también –pero la próxima vez te ganare.

John le miro con sarcasmo.

-Deja que lo dude – jugo John con malicia, Sherlock rodo los ojos y se alejo hacia la cocina – Y tú también deberías dormir, este caso nos ha llevado dos días y no has dormido en ningún momento de ellos –le advirtió colocándose las manos en las caderas.

-Eres peor que mi madre – se quejo sentándose en su taburete de la cocina.

John puso los ojos en blanco.

-Buenas noches, entonces.

-Buenas noches John.

John asintió, pero Sherlock ya no le miraba ni le hacía caso. Con un suspiro se dio media vuelta y subió a su habitación. Había sido un mmento extraño.

* * *

Un pequeño rayo de luz se coló por sus ventanas despertándole, John gruño un par de veces y se froto los ojos con disgusto.

Se dio la vuelta hacia su reloj de la mesilla, macaba las 9:23h, no era muy pronto pero tampoco era muy tarde, John se dio la vuelta intentando volver a dormirse, al fin y al cabo era sábado.

Pero cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de la rosa roja que descansaba en su almohada. John la miro con sorpresa, más por no recordar que día era que por encontrar la rosa.

A lo largo de esos tres largos años en los que Sherlock había estado "muerto", siempre, cada 14 de febrero había aparecido una rosa roja en su almohada. Pero desde el regreso de Sherlock, hace eso de dos meses, John no había vuelto a pensar en ellas.

Con cuidado John cogió la rosa y se la llevo a la nariz como siempre hacia, aspiro el perfume de la rosa fresca y sonrió en un suspiro.

Aunque ya sabía de su significado, John, meses despues de haber encontrado la primera rosa y despues de ver que no podia quitarselo de a cabeza, lo había buscado en internet para cerciorarse, y siempre había aparecido el mismo resultado._"__La rosa roja significa amor pasional, te amo, felicidades, un trabajo bien hecho, valentía"._ También había leído que un amigo perfectamente podía regalársela a otro en señal de respeto.

Esto último había conseguido contraer el corazón de John y le dio una prueba más de los sentimientos que tenía hacia Sherlock. Y así como así, unos dos meses después de la primera rosa, John se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de Sherlock, y durante todos esos años su cuerpo, su mente y su corazón se fueron acostumbrando a ello, hasta que paso a ser algo natural.

Pero ahora, con una nueva rosa en las manos y con la presencia de Sherlock en el piso de abajo solo conseguía ponerle incomodo. Se sintió paralizado, sin saber cómo actuar. Miles de dudas le asaltaron. ¿Y si no era Sherlock quien le dejaba rosas?

-John Watson no seas un maldito cobarde –se regaño asimismo en voz alta.

Tenía que acabar con esto de una vez por todas, lo necesitaba.

Con decisión se levanto de la cama sin molestar en vestirse y sin soltar la rosa bajo como estaba, con una camiseta de manga larga pero con solo unos bóxer rojos.

Encontró a Sherlock en la cocina, perfectamente vestido, sin la chaqueta, tan solo con la camisa morada remangada hasta los codos. Se inclinaba hacia el microscopio demasiado concertado como para notar la presencia de John en la habitación.

John sonrió y con decisión se acerco hacia él. Sus mejillas eran demasiado tentadoras como para no inclinarse y darle un beso, así que eso fue lo que John hizo. Con rapidez se inclino, coloco sus labios contra la mejilla fría de Sherlock y le dio un beso.

Sherlock se paralizo debajo de él, John se permitió quedarse unos segundos contra su mejilla disfrutando de su tensión antes de separarse con satisfacción.

-Gracias –susurro John.

Sherlock parecía volver a la tierra y se giro hacia él con un miedo en los ojos que solo consiguió asustar a John.

-¿Te gusto entonces? –pregunto con voz ronca.

-Cada una de ellas –le aseguro John intentando normalizar su respiración, había ido muy seguro y ahora su corazón le estaba jugando una mala pasada latiendo fuertemente.

Sherlock se lamio los labios y asintió.

-No lo sabía con certeza, nunca las mencionaste.

-He estado muy ocupado desde tu regreso y cuando entraste por la puerta los tres años se borraron de mi cabeza –le dijo John tragando saliva.

-Eso no evito el puñetazo que me diste –comento Sherlock con disgusto.

-Te merecías más de uno –gruño John olvidándose por un momento de la rosa.

Sherlock asintió dándole la razón.

-Bien –murmuro John - ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué? –repitió Sherlock confundido.

John suspiro.

-Las rosas, porque me las regalas –le aclaro John tragando saliva.

-Pensé que era obvio –contesto Sherlock frunciendo el ceño.

John le miro y frunció también su ceño. Obvio, era obvio, pero lo obvio para Sherlock no siempre solía coincidir con que era obvio para las demás. Le preguntaría, decidió John, una pregunta sencilla y directa como le gustaban a Sherlock.

-¿Puedo besarte? – pregunto al fin.

Sherlock abrió los ojos y le miro con la boca un poco entreabierta. John espero intentando no retirar su mirada de él.

-Si – contesto Sherlock sin apenas mover la boca.

No tuvo que decir nada más, tampoco hubiera podido ya que la boca de John ataco la suya sin apenas delicadeza y sin apenas preocuparse del oxigeno.

John le beso, le beso como había soñado desde hacía años y cuando Sherlock respondió con esa timidez pero con decisión una inmensa alegría nació en su pecho haciéndole dejar soltar un pequeño gemido que tan pronto salió de su labios Sherlock lo atrapo con los suyos.

La rosa se deslizo de los dedos de John y cayó al suelo, pero ninguno se dio cuenta. Las manos de John atacaron las caderas de Sherlock arrastrándole más cerca de él, Sherlock abrió las piernas para poder rodear la cintura de John y sus manos volaron hacia el pelo de John.

-Sherlock –le llamo John entre besos, Sherlock había tomado el control tan pronto como sus manos habían estado en su cabeza – ¿Solo quieres un beso, o quieres más? –le pregunto John consiguiendo separarse de él.

-Más –exclamo Sherlock escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de John – quiero mucho más John.

John asintió con la cabeza dejándose un segundo para recuperar el aliento. Deslizo las manos por la espalda de Sherlock y lo apretó más contra él.

Sherlock jadeo contra su cuello y comenzó a besárselo siguiendo un camino por su mandíbula. John suspiraba con los ojos cerrados, tener a Sherlock e esa posición con sus labios contra su cuello y su evidente erección contra la creciente suya era demasiado.

Sin esperar más John bajo las manos hacia el culo de Sherlock, oh dios cuanto había esperado aquello, y bajándolas un poco más lo agarro lo suficientemente como para alzarlo en el aire.

-Habitación –gruño John tranquilizando a Sherlock.

Sherlock asintió y se traslado a la boca de John dejándose llevar por él. Con facilidad John los dejo caer a ambos en la cama de Sherlock.

En ningún momento dejaron e besarse, y con una habilidad casi sorprendente John consiguió quitarles la ropa a ambos sin apenas romper el contacto.

El primer roce de sus penes les hizo jadear boca contra boca. Ambos estaban lo suficientemente lubricados de manera natural que cuando John bajo su estomago presionándose contra Sherlock ambas erección se frotaron con extrema facilidad.

-John… -jadeo Sherlock, sus piernas seguían rodeando las caderas de John empujándole hacia el cada vez que necesitaba un mayor contacto- más rápido… más…

John gimió estando de acuerdo, abandono la boca de Sherlock para dirigirse a su cuello y ayudándose con sus pies, los cuales estaban apoyados en el suelo, se movió más rápido.

La habitación se lleno de gemido que ya no iban a parar a la boca de cada uno, y no más que unos segundo después Sherlock vino en un jadeo sordo. John le siguió después de un par de movimientos más y se desplomo encima de él.

Sherlock con su respiración entrecortada le soltó las caderas y lo abrazo fuertemente, rodeándole por la espalda.

-Supongo que no hace falta que te diga que te amo –comento Sherlock deslizando su manos por toda la espalda de John.

-Lo acabas de hacer- sonrió John con alegría.

-Cierto –murmuro Sherlock – te amo – dijo como saboreando las palabras en su boca – creo que suena bien, me gusta. Te amo –repitió.

John rio dejándole un beso en el pecho.

-Yo también te amo.

-Obviamente.

-Supongo que no debería resaltar lo obvio –comento John.

-No, no, me gusta, me gusta cómo suena –le respondió Sherlock con voz extraña.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo –le repitió John con una sonrisa tonta.

-Tampoco hay que pasarse –se quejo Sherlock arrugando la nariz.

John rio y dejo su cabeza descansar en el hombro de Sherlock, se tenían que limpiar, pero prefería quedarse así, así para siempre.

-Feliz día de San Valentín, Sherlock.

* * *

_¿Qué les parecio? :3 !Espero que os haya gustado! _

_Gracias por leer ;)_


End file.
